Courtney's Mansion
by Psycho-In-A-Seashell
Summary: When Courtney wins a mansion she didnt ask for, she gets WAY too much handle. ghosts, friends,enemies. In here, whos who? Based off of Luigi's Mansion kinda.
1. SURPRISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or any of the characters (except for Alanis and Drake) and also I don't own Luigi's Mansion or anything from it!

Courtney's POV

_I won? Won what?_ I thought to myself quietly as I stood outside our mailbox nosing through our mail. I hurriedly opened the black envelope that read CONGRATULATIONS YOU WON in red cursive.

"Maybe I won a scholarship to an ivy league school! FINALLY im being recognized for my true tale- what the heck?"

I cut myself off as I looked at the letter. It was one of those weird letters where people take letters from different magazines. It read-

_Congratulations, Courtney Snow_

_Now its time for you to go!_

_Where u ask? A paradise!_

_Your mansion awaits at 560-65-94_

_You won't leave once you shut the front door!_

I blinked. So…. I won a mansion? And didn't enter any contests? And what's with the creepy cut-out letters? Strange….

Normal POV

"OMG! YOU WON A MANSION?!" Bridgette screeched happily.

Gwen was grinning like an idiot also. "Wow Court. You're so good u didn't even need to enter to win!" she laughed sarcastically.

A slightly smaller girl of 14 sat next to Courtney with a small frown on her face. She had tan skin like Courtney, but had much longer brown hair and was wearing a tight short sleeved white V-neck with white leggings and black flip-flops.

"I don't like this at ALL." She muttered, looking at the other girls.

"Courtney has really good luck and won a mansion. What's not to like Al? Gwen asked curiously.

"It's not Al, Gwen, call her by her full name. It's pretty" Courtney finished with a smile

"Alanis is pretty, but it's a big word. ME NO LIKE BIG WORDS!" Gwen laughed.

"Well personally I like Atlantis," Bridgette smiled, "It suits her. I mean, she wants to be a marine biologist, which I think-"

"Is a waste of an amazing gift of intelligence and cunning!" Courtney sniffed.

"Are we going to have this argument AGAIN Court? Marine biology needs Atlantis and I."

"Alanis would be a great law enforcer!"

"GUYS FOCUS!" Alanis shouted, "Now lemme see the letter."

Courtney handed her the letter and she, Gwen, and Bridgette sat in silence as Alanis scanned the letter and even flipped it over and squinted at the other side.

"The numbers!" she squeaked suddenly into the silence, "They're coordinates!"

"I have a GPS." Bridgette exclaimed.

"Well then what are we waiting for? LET'S GO SEE A MANSION!" Gwen shouted and pumped her hand into the air.

They all got up chatting excitedly and piled into Gwen's black car. Alanis got the letter out and slid into the front seat.

"Ok so the numbers are 560,"

Alanis punched the first number into the GPS, "Then 65."

She glanced at the letter a third time. "Aaaaaaaaand 94!"

Alanis said happily as she put in the last numbers. A few seconds, and then the screen blinked.

"ERROR, ERROR, LOCATION DOES NOT EXIST!" the GPS wailed.

Dead silence.

"Umm, here ill try." Gwen muttered. She tried punching in the numbers again. And the same exact thing happened.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET THERE?!" Courtney shouted angrily as they all got out of the car.

"I dunno. What's Atlantis's deal?" Bridgette said suddenly. Alanis was looking in front of Courtney's driveway in pure surprise. They all gasped as a horse pulled carriage pulled up.

"Cool!" Alanis said happily as she jogged over to the carriage. She lept in gracefully while the others followed suit.

"Um, this is kinda hard to explain but we don't exactly know where were going but we do have.."

The driver cut Alanis off by whipping the horses and started traveling west.

"Maybe he saw the coordinates?" Alanis suggested quietly.

"Ya, probably." Courtney muttered nervously. Something was wrong. VERY wrong. The warm summer air grew colder and colder with each second.

_Its probably just nerves. _Courtney thought quietly, "Does anyone have the time?"

"Ya it'll be six PM in five, four, three, two,one, ZERO!" Gwen finished.

There was a weird moaning sound, followed by a blood curdling pine from the horses. Then all hell broke lose. Bridgette screamed and jumped out of the carriage, pulling Gwen with her. Courtney and Alanis sat transfixed and frozen with horror and the driver, or what was the driver, turned around. His whole body was a skeleton. But he still had the cold, nerdish eyes Courtney remembered. And there was blood all over… "CODY?!" Courtney screeched and jumped out. They watched as the carriage kept going, skeleton horses pulling the carriage and…. "ALANIS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bridgette cried.

No answer.

"AL THIS ISNT FUNNY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gwen shouted.

Still no answer.

They all watched the carriage with Alanis still inside melt into the dark driveway of Courtney's horrible prize.


	2. The Horrific Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or Luigi's mansion. Only Alanis and drake.

And by the way italics are thoughts and flashbacks and sometimes writing if specified 

Oh, and in this whole chapter, its lightning. SPOOKY! RAWR!

Courtney's POV

We watched the carriage silently, our feet glued to the forest floor in terror.

"Well what are we doing just standing here? FOLLOW CODY AND THE CARRIGE!" Gwen roared determinedly. Bridgette and I both nodded boldly, and we ran on into the darkness unknown.

Alanis's POV

"DAMMIT CODY .GO YOU EFFING HOE!"

I bellowed loudly. Pounding on what was left of Cody's back. *pause* "hehe that rhymed."

"AND ITS TRUE U WHORE NOW PUT ME DOWN IF U TREASURE YOUR-." I paused.

I was going to say balls, but idk if he even had any… *eye twitch*. And then I was going to say life, but honestly, was he alive? My thoughts were interrupted when he kicked the HUGE front dungeon looking gate down and threw my on the floor. Hard. Very hard. And walked back outside and slammed the door behind him.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted as I readied myself to run to door down. I started to sprint when….

_WHAM!_

I was thrown backward onto the dusty carpet, smacking my head in the process. I gasped in horror and remembered the letter-

_You wont leave once you shut the front door._

_Don't black out. WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T BLACK OUT!_

My inner voice screamed as I started seeing stars. And something else. It was big. And black. And getting bigger.

_PROBABLY GETTING CLOSER NOW RUN BITCH RUN!_

I groped out into the semi-darkness for something to grab onto. I hit my hand on something and grabbed on for life. It felt like wood. Really dusty old and rotting wood.

_Ok remember what you learned in judo. Asses the threat. Mind is the greatest weapon. First, asses the giant thing._

I squinted into the darkness. Nothing was moving, and there was a pin-drop silence.

_I guess it's gone. WOOOO YA! _

"Well then you guessed wrong." A voice breathed into my ear. In my mind I was screaming, but all I could see was black, black, black nothingness and all I could feel was pain….

Courtney's POV

We were crouched behind the bushes to the side of the entrance door. We were to scared to go in. I mean, come on, if u heard thumps and yells inside your brand new never-supposedly-been-used-in-50-years house. You'd do the same thing!

"We're going in NOW. What if the yelling cam from Al?" Gwen hissed as she pulled Bridgette and me toward the huge gate.

"Now that Gwen mentioned it, it seems so simple and horrific. Who else would it have been?" Bridgette said in a hushed voice as she approached the door. She jiggled the door handle. _Oh my god. It's locked from the INSIDE. Maybe we should call the police. Ya, they'll know what to do!_

"Guys, lets call the police! They'll know what to do!" I said with confidence.

"Court, the fuzz cant deal with ghosts slash zombies!" Gwen said as if trying to explain one plus one equals two to a 4 year old.

I was going to retort, but I remember Alanis told me something.

_Flashback_

_Alanis, Bridgette, Gwen, and me were camping on the night of the TDI family visit. It was a "capture" aka the boys get the girls. And a "keep" camp game. Keep meaning you kept the imprisoned camper with you the rest of the night. _

_Alanis was staring into the campfire. She had freaked out when she saw Duncan. And his mini-me little 14-year-old brother Drake with a red Mohawk and red eyes checking her out. Ew. Just EW._

_Ok guys, we should split up and keep watch I had said._

_NO! she hissed in a loud whisper. If we stick together and work together, we will work as a team better, therefore, have a better chance._

_End of flashback_

Tears poured down my face as I remembered. What was I doing just standing here, when my pretty much sister is inside, possibly being murdered or.. something else. I went up to the front door while Gwen and Bridgette trailed behind silently. I backed up three steps, and ran towards the door. All the sudden it flew open and we all landed with a _puff_ of dust as we landed on a very dusty carpet. As we were getting up a loud SLAM meant the door behind us just closed.

"It's LOCKED!" Gwen moaned as she pulled vigorously on the ancient door knob.

I saw Bridgette get down on her knees and crawl toward something. But I wasn't paying attention. I was looking at the thing wrapped around the stair way, encrusted with dried blood. Duncan's spiky cuff glinted with each BANG off thunder. Bridgette emerged pale faced holding a horribly familiar bloody hat (its Geoff's if you don't know). Gwen walked over to the mirror in to foyer and looked into it. And right behind her was a beautifully carved but bloodstained guitar. They were paralyzed into silence as they all remembered that day…

_Flashback_

_Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette are sitting on Gwen's bedroom floor at an average sleepover, flicking through channels lazily. _

"_WAIT! Go back to the news! I think I just saw Geoff!" Bridgette yelped suddenly. Gwen nervously flicked back to the news while we waited in tense silence. The annoying intro-chime of the evening news met our ears. An old man walked onto the screen, the anchor, looking grave and pale. _

"_This. Can't. Be. Good." I stammered._

"_Good evening and welcome to T.I.N.T. Im your anchor, Bob Mokilo, with breaking news."_

_The screen switched to a creepy looking mansion, but the front was flooded with police cars, helicopters, and SWAT team members. _

"_A mass murder was committed in this abandoned mansion. 16 teenagers, 8 male, 8 female, normal serial killer, right? Another pattern was found by investigators. All 16 of these young teenagers were the reality TV show Total Drama Island. It was a TV show about 11 boys and 11 girls, competing for a prize of 100 grand. But six still remain. Where are the other three young men ,you ask? Running from the scene of the crime where they killed their ex-friends."_

_The camera went to the other side of the News room, and went to a marker board, which had a list of the victims. It also had mug-shots of Trent, Geoff, and of course Duncan. Familiar faces popped out like popcorn to us. We just stared, crying hysterically. _

"_But there are the three girls that have escaped these horrific young men. Where are they now? Safe, we hope. The FBI is clamoring for the top Witness protection programs to find and protect these three innocent young ladies."_

_And then they showed a group picture of just us three, hugging after we left TDI._

"_Tips have come in that the three have been seen in the-." Gwen clicked off the TV. We cried for hours and hours on end. We were horrified that our friends were gone and serial killers. And mainly, we were scared for us, each other, the same question floating around in our heads-_

_Are we next? _

_End of flashback_

We stood for a few moments, all realizing the horrible truth.

Yes, We Are Where The Crime Was Committed.

Yes, We Were Next.

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Me: Wow.

Alanis: WHERE THE HECK AM I? WHAT HAPPENS TO ME?!

Me: Chill. Its all good in the neighborhood. For a few minutes.

Alanis: Oh.

Me: IM AMAZING AT SPOOKY STUFF!!

Alanis: *blank stare*

Me: WHAT?? U KNOW IT! EVERYONE DOES! IM FRICKIN AMAZING!

Alanis: You have a sick mind.

Me: Ya. So I am told… ISNT IT GREAT?!

Alanis: YA IT IS!!

Me and all the girls: REVIEW!

P.S- By the way I would like at least like five reviews before I move on. I know its not a lot, but its my first story. 


	3. What Now?

First, just let me say I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't posted in forever, ive been sooooooooooo busy!!! Hope some people still appreciate my story, im going to continue writing it :) and now, FINALLY, the third chapter!!!!

* * *

The truth about life is, those akward silences, speak the truth when words cant describe the emotions, pulsing through your veins, the ones that make your heart race and skip beats and make them do those little flips….

The silence grew in size, like a storm waiting off shore to crash. Something had to give, to end this strenuous pressure. Suddenly, a long distant scream sliced through the invisible monster like a knife. There was only one person missing, one other person in this hellish place, only one person who could have uttered such a terrified wail…

"ALANIS?!?!" Gwen screamed, snapping out of her silent reverie and turning her head everywhere searching for the missing teenager.

"IF THIS IS A JOKE, IT SURE AS HECK AINT FUNNY!!" Bridgette shouted, fear and mild anger swirled in her tone.

Courtney's heart fell through the dusty carpeted creaky floor. If Alanis had heard them, the fear in their tones, she would have responded, and if it were a joke, she would have ended it. But Alanis didn't have a heart of a lion, she wouldn't go through the mansion alone, willingly….

Courtney blinked away the last of her tears and a fierce flame of determination and courage licked at her heart.

"Ya know what we're gonna do?" Courtney said, her voice wavering but bold

"What?" Gwen said, confused. "There's nothing TO do, if they…." She cut herself off, not daring to say her worse fears aloud.

"NO!! They cudnt have, they didn't…" Bridgette squeaked, tears strwaming down her face.

"We knew them well," Courtney stammered out, the pain in her heart fading her voice, "They wouldn't just, you know…do that. They would…wait…for a bit. Theyre smart, they use her….as bait, a trap…." Courtneys heart pulsed faster and faster and her breaths came shorter and more light as she realized her idea was probably right.

"Well then, there's only one thing we can do." Gwen said, her eyes blazing with determination

"She would do the same thing if we were in her place." Bridgette said, the tears stopping and being replaced also with unusual boldness for her.

"Yep. We're gonna go get her."


	4. Nightmare of a Dream

Im on a roll, HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!!!!

_Italics is thought_

* * *

Alanis groaned and sat up, or at least tried. Her head smacked against a hard bar with a metallic thump and her face hit against a rough, almost cardboard feeling piece of thick paper.

_Paper, they used PAPER to jail me in? PANZIES!!!! _

Alanis reared back her head, and forced it forward to head butt through the paper…

THUMP!!!

"OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Alanis yelped, bouncing back from her failed attempt through the paper. Or at least what seemed like paper. It was flexible hard, with paper support in the middle, but it was cold. Stone cold, like ice, and vibrated and buzzed from an unknown source.

_Wait, this is paper, I know it. But why couldn't I break it, what's in the mi- canvas…._

It took Alanis a few seconds for it to click in her head. Canvas? It had to be true. There was nothing else that it could have been.

_But why can't I see it, the canvas in front of me? Come to think of it, where's my arms, my legs, my anything-_

Her eyes widened everything suddenly connected. The stone feeling, the bar, the vibrating, the canvas, everything. She slowly looked down, at her now two dimensional arm, which bent and flexed, but could not reach outward. Alanis threw her magic oil-painted body against the canvas she was entombed in, but to no avail.

_Ya know, if someone was anywhere near me, they would've heard me by now. Where AM I??_

Alanis looked around the room her painting was hung in open-mouthed. She hadn't really noticed her surroundings before this. It was definitely underground, due to the dank air mixed in with the scent of dirt and oil lamps. There was luxurious red carpet starting from the only entrance/ exit at the upper left corner of the room, slinking its way to the front, where it climbed a few stone steps and up to four blood red velvet thrones, the color combined with the purple-blackish stone chilling her to the core. Food, sleeping bags, bottles of water, and other supplies we're spread around the room, showing signs of life outside this colorful cage. And in the middle, on a dark mahogany table, were three, very old and crusted, still bloody knives. A scream stuck in her throat, and she forced it down. She had to know her surroundings more before …they… showed up. Alanis's painting stood in the utmost right of three other blank canvases behind these thrones…

_OMIFRIKIN GOSH I GET IT NOW!!!! _

Just as the endless river of horrific ends to her friends broke through her mental dam, the sounds of footsteps, heavy, very unlike a girl's light gait, echoed through the tunnel opening.

_Oh crap…._

Led by Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette rushed up one of the flights of stairs in the foyer, to be face to face with doors on their right and left, and a huge set of double-grand doors in the middle of the small hallway. Gwen and Bridgette paused, but Courtney kicked the door down and barged on through. Bridgette and Gwen hurried in after, now just as fearless as their normally timid friend. The room was coated in five or six paintings, but one in the middle stood out the most. Horribly familiar pale face, evil grin, and ice blue eyes penetrated Courtney's wave of bravery and evaporated it. She quivered against the paiting of an older form of Duncan.

"This is probably his dad or something…" Courtney said, grabbing a candle off of the shrine that lay in front of it.

"Court, NO DON'T!!" Gwen shouted, but too late. The pictures around the room shook, coming to life. Their eyes glowed in the bright blue that had drowned Courtney in love a year ago, but they all had different qualities of Duncan. An old lady had his nose, another his mouth, and an even older one his unibrow.

"Well well well, look who we have here" The painting of Duncan's father spoke, smirking in the way that only Duncan could, the way that could make u cower in the corner it put you in. "Courtney, what a pleasant surprise! So you WERE dumb enough to fall for the trap to come here! Im surprised, you seemed like a smart girl the way he talked about you! But I guess words can be misleading, no?" The painting drawled.

Courtney stood silent, her whole frame quivering. But not in fear…

"OH WOULD YOU JUST !!!!!" She screamed angrily

Duncan's father blinked in surprise. "NO ONE speaks that way to Duncan senior! My son wanted to do the honors, but I guess he'll just have to be satisfied with ME doing it. Goodbye Courtney Snow and friends, and welcome to your new life."

A few seconds of silence followed, and Gwen grabbed another candle from the shrine. "What." She took out a lighter.

"Are." She lit the candle.

"You." She took a step forward.

"ON?!" She held the flame up to the canvas, and the flames grabbed at the paper greedily. Quickly, they climbed higher and higher, the crackling and mocking laughter of the flamed not entirely covering the wailing screeches and curses of Duncan's father as the painting slowly turned and crumpled into nothing with in the brass frame. Silence followed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-" Gwen laughed, but stop short and screamed.

Duncan senior was still very much alive, or dead. More like undead as his ghost roared in anger and charged Courtney. Courtney screamed, diving out of his way and accidentally knocking Bridgette onto a glass table, which shattered and shards flew everywhere like rain and pelted everything. Courtney dodged another charge as she switched out with Gwen to tend to Bridgette's now bleeding arm. Gwen, looking around wildly for a weapon, saw the still lit candle on the shrine, and grabbed it. Instantly, her whole body shook with warmth and power. It was like drinking sweet, warm liquid on those really cold days. The warmth went to her hands, and she balled them into fists, which then set on turquoise-blue fire.

"OH MY GOD GET IT OFF!!" Gwen shrieked, punching at Duncan senior to do anything to the flames. She blinked as she expected a burning pain, but none came. The same happy warmth tingled in her hands. As Gwen's hand passed through Duncan senior's being, he faded with each second the flame was on him. He screamed in pain and tried to run through the wall, but Gwen pursued, with both flaming hands clawing at him. He gave one last bone chilling blood curdling scream, and vanished. Instantly, a small cup of water and a single ice cube appeared on two plates near the shrine. Excited with a sudden idea, she grabbed Bridgette's gauzed up wrist and Courtney's arm and dragged them over to the plates.

"Courtney, grab the ice cube. Bridgette, drink the cup of water."

From a glance it was easy to tell these weren't normal. The icea cube glittered and shone with a supernatural gleam and the water felt like air and looked the deepest most majestic dark blue color they had ever seen. Cautiously, Bridgette sipped the water and Courtney gripped the ice cube tight.

"Keep going!" Gwen urged them as Courtney gasped and Bridgette gritted her teeth. Finally after the icecube had stop glittering and the water was gone, Courtney and Bridgette stood transfixed.

"So how do you guys feel?" Gwen asked nervously, hoping she hadn't killed her friends

"….cold…snowy?" Courtney said confused, as she shivered and her whole arm turned to ice.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" she yelled, then paused, "Its not cold, but it is. Weird." Courtney smiled and continued to play with her newfound abilities to bend and control the frozen liquid.

Gwen turned to her surfer friend, who stood just as shocked as Courtney had been, "You ok? How ya feelin?"

"Smooth, wavy?" Bridgette answered, making her answer sound like a question. She closed her hand into a ball form and opened them, revealing a twisting blue water ball. She squeaked happily and played with it, making it fly around the room and turning it ito shapes.

A silence overtook them all en sync, and at the same time, they gasped.

"Do you guys know what this means?!" Courtney said happily

"That the ghosts can be killed with these elements!" Gwen gasped in glee

"And that someone had to had found out before us." Bridgette said smiling

"Which means that the crew of TDI knew this would happen-"

"And they knew that we would come-"

"And that we would find this out-"

"Which means-"

"We were never alone."


	5. Death isnt gonna change anything

HEHEHEHEEHEHEHE Chapter Five up and a cumin!!!

* * *

The footsteps grew louder and louder with each step, and voice became illegible over the stomping of their feet.

_PAAAAAAANNNIIICCCCCCCC!!!!!!_

Alanis looked around wildly for somewhere, anywhere, to not see the smug looks of satisfaction at their hostage's capture. Unthinkingly, she bent her legs to spring out of the painting….

_THAT'S IT!!!_

Slowly, ever so quietly, she ducked down beneath the canvas into a curious feeling blackness, illuminated by the light that the canvas's magic paint was seeping through. Alanis listened as the footsteps got louder and louder until they were right outside the painting. She caught her breath, and focused on the blackness to keep her silent. The footsteps paused, then turned around and faded away. After a minute, Alanis slowly got up, sighing in relief.

_Well that was a close on-_

THUMP!

Alanis screamed at the top of her lungs as one of the bloody knives barely missed the top of her head and stuck into the wall beside her, quivering ominously.

"Im sorry, did I scare you?"

Alanis immediately recognized the horribly familiar voice, the one that had driven her crazy at Total Drama Island family night…. She took a deep breath and looked Drake straight in the eyes. And gave one long, drawn out scream. They were still red, but blood red. He was paler than before, with fangs…

_Fangs? Fangs. Fangs…HOLY CRAP FANGS!!!!!_

"No, you didn't scare me; I was just sooooooo happy to see you." Alanis drawled venomously, trying to cover up fear with sarcasm.

"Really?" He mused, stepping closer to the painting.

"Ummmmm, ya..." Alanis tried to shoot back bravely, but her fear overtook her again.

"Well that's good." Drake said with a sadistic evil smile, one that chilled Alanis to the core, so bad she trembled and tried to back away, but hit the canvas behind her. More footsteps sounded throughout the tunnel, and Drake was gone in a second, way faster than she'd ever seen a human being run. Alanis took a another glace around the room, and saw one thing she had missed, one thing in the corner that changed everything, one thing that could ruin them or save them….

Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette went around to the rest of the paintings in this old creepy living room and destroyed the rest of the paintings/ghosts with total ease. Also in two other rooms, filled with just random ghosts of the poor souls that Duncan, Trent, Geoff, and Drake had slaughtered. In the end room was a small wardrobe room, and a balcony through a door on the left.

"Im gonna go get some fresh air. You guys wanna come?" Courtney panted, needing the cool breeze badly to recharge her system.

"Ehhhhh, we're good. While you're out there though, tell us what you see ok?" Gwen said as Bridgette was creating water for all three of them to drink in cups she had found.

"Ok, can do!" Courtney said with a smile. Walking out, the breeze carried up her brown hair and tossed it into the breeze. She sighed happily, and did surveillance on her surroundings. Beneath her was a graveyard, with an empty doghouse making mysterious whooshing and sucking notices, while the dry dirt around it was sucked in. Courtney sighed as she stared into the never-ending night, and blinked. Outside the fence, barely visible, was bright daylight. She looked up. The clouds over the mansion were a black-green, and it clicked.

_There's never a morning here. That's why we couldn't find it on the coordinates. Because it doesn't exist during the day…_

Movement caught out of the corner of her eye, and she spun around to the extreme left of her vision. And froze, all the breath in her body leaving her, her mind going totally blank except for one thing- the figure, the tall, Mohawk, buff blue eyed figure running at amazing speeds toward the balcony. Courtney screamed and wrenched the door open, ran inside, and slammed it shut, summoning ice from her hands and freezing it just as a huge thunk landed against the door. The old door's wood protested and groaned against the force. The thump came again, but harder. The door splintered and bent a little. The girls ran out of the room, screaming and screaming and screaming, until they were back in the foyer, where the loud bright bangs of thunder illuminated the looks of pure terror and exhaustion on their faces.

"What do we do now?!" Gwen whispered urgently, the thumps of Duncan's body against the door and the splinters flying from the door getting louder and louder.

Courtney saw something glint out of the corner of her eye, and she walked quietly over to the sparkle, and gasped. Double doors with a huge heart carved into each half of the set of doors, and in the middle was a huge padlock, and glowing pulsating thorns had grown out of the lock and latched itself to the doors.

"We have to find that key, or we are DEAD!" Bridgette had to shout, due to the deafening din of the splintering door.

"I bet the key has a heart on I-"Courtney cut herself off, remembering. The room after that living room, the Anteroom, had a bunch of vases. She remembered bumping into one, almost knocking it off its table, and something metallic had rattled inside…

"I KNOW WHERE IT IS!!!" Courtney exclaimed, running up the stairs. "Stay here!"

"NO WAY!! WE'RE COMING WITH YOU!!!" Gwen shouted, stepping onto the stairs along with Bridgette

"No we can't risk all three of us getting caught, if I…." She paused and took a shaky breath. "Then at least you two will be left to save Alanis."

Gwen nodded, extremely rare tears pouring down her face. Bridgette also was sobbing, hugging Gwen.

Courtney turned around, one last time, before her life would be at stake.

"Love you guys like sisters. Always. And forever. Till death due us part."

Gwen and Bridgette nodded, unable to respond due to the sobs clogging up their throats. Courtney turned around boldly, and strode into the huge living room, where the din of the splintering door and thumps was deafening.

_Im going to stay alive, for Gwen, Bridgette, and Alanis. I WONT let them down._


	6. Interpretations

I almost cried about my last chapter…ima panzy ;) chapter 6!! Btw, my updating will probably be once a week, cuz I always hava bunch of HW. But for Christmas, ill try as much as possible!! Ty for reading please review!! :)

* * *

She sprinted over to the door that led to the Anteroom, and kicked it open. The vases were just as they had left them. The splintering door was almost too much to bear to her ears now. Courtney, using her ice, threw shards at each vase and one by one they shattered, until…

The metallic cling clang of the Heart Key dropping to the floor reached Courtney's ears in a heartbeat. She ran over to the key, picking it up when-

BANG

The door's splintering had stopped with an almighty crash as it finally gave in, and all that separated Courtney and whatever Duncan had in store for her was a single, weaker door. Courtney acted fast. She brought her hand down in a diagonal motion starting from the top of her head, making and X with her free hand. The ice attached itself against the door, and a loud thump almost shattered the ice at once.

_That's not gonna hold much longer…. RUN BITCH RUN!!! The voice in her head screamed._

Courtney sprinted out the Anteroom door, into the living room, holding the key close to her heart. With an almighty crash the ice and the door shattered. Courtney turned around, not losing hope. She made a * shape with her arms and it flew against the door. The loudest thump she had heard all night did not even chip it this time. More thumps, and the star really did start to chip. Courtney burst out of the living room, into the foyer, where Gwen and Bridgette looked up with tear-stained faces, grinned, and gave weak giggles of relief.

BANG! The anteroom door to the living room broke as well. Courtney turned around to do one final star when she saw it. Magically, out of nowhere, a heart padlock had appeared on the door. But it was unlocked. Quickly, she grabbed the lock and slammed the top down, thrust the key in, and turned it. Just as it was on the door downstairs, the padlocked glowed, and the magical invincible thorns hugged the door tight. Courtney ran down the stairs, and tackled her best friends in a huge embrace. They all cried, laughing at the same time. A huge roar of anger and frustration cut through them like a knife and they looked up at the door. A huge shattering sound against the door meant the rest of the glass table was gone.

"I don't think he can touch the door." Bridgette said, thinking

"Maybe because of the thorns?" Courtney said, turning it over in her head.

"How about we thank our lucky stars we're alive and get through this heart door, before he DOES find a way through!" Gwen said in a rush.

Courtney nodded, and ran over to the heart door. She pushed the key into the lock, unlocking it. The thorns slowly vanished, and the padlock as well. The door opened by itself just a bit, and through the opening they saw darkness. Bridgette gulped, and slowly pushed the door open further. Suddenly in the darkness, they say three small floating candles, one of each color. One was a light green, the other blue, like the ocean, and the other jet black. The jet black candle had a furious red flame, the green one an odd passionate orange, and the blue had a white calm, satisfied flame. Suddenly out of no where, a candle with red wax flew at them, the flame a sadistic black color. They dodged it, and Gwen threw a flame at the floating flames. In the illumination, they saw it was the ghost of a butler, who looked extremely erked by their presence. They shrugged, not caring, and with ease took him down. The looked at the candle flames, which all four turned to an angry red, and the black, an even angrier red.

"Ummmmm, I do NOT like this at ALL." Gwen squeaked, as the flamed steadily grew angrier. All around them, familiar faces, old friends, old unfortunate friends, popped out of the darkness.

"RUN!" Bridgette yelled. And they ran back out the heart door, padlocking it again. No thumps came again. And it seemed Duncan was gone, for all was silent.

"The hallway, we should try the hallway door!" Gwen said, and Bridgette and Courtney nodded in approval. They ran up the stairs, and opened one of the doors. It was a brick wall.

"Ummmm, wtf?" Gwen said confused.

"Beats me. Let's try the other one." Bridgette said, and they ran to the other door and kicked it open. Five doors lined each side of the hallway and to their dismay, half were also false doors, or locked.

"Ok, let's try this one." Gwen said, referring to one that actually opened up into something. Gwen tried to go in, but was rebounded out by an invisible force. Courtney tried as well, but to no avail. As for Bridgette…

Her body went through with ease.

"I think we're gonna have to split up." She said quietly.


	7. Shadows

Chapter 7

* * *

"You've got to be kidding…." Courtney gasped. She knew that people work better as a team, and being split up, well….

"WE ARE SO SCREWED!!!" Gwen groaned.

"Come on guys lets stay positive!!" Bridgette said weakly, trying to hide the fact that she was just as convinced as Gwen was.

"Ok, maybe Bridgette's onto something. If we stay positive, we might have a better chance." Courtney said, naturally assuming herself as leader like always.

"Ya, you're right Court!" Gwen said smiling, and Bridgette nodded and smiled.

"WELL THEN LETS DO THIS!!!" Gwen shouted, and Bridgette turned around and walked into the room, the door closing behind her. Courtney opened the door across, and managed to get through, waving goodbye to Gwen and calling to her that she'd see her soon. Gwen stopped at the final door and sighed, thinking about Courtney's last words.

_See you soon? Alive or dead? _

She took a deep breath, and walked into the final room quietly, slamming the door behind her and any chance of going back.

Alanis continued to stare at the scene in front of her in shock. In a dark corner of the room, barely noticeable, were four black and gold keys, each with a different engraving on them. From a glance she could tell which person's was which, since the sign on the key matched the sign on the golden frames of their canvases. Gwen's had gold flames on hers, Bridgette had a beach and sunset, and Courtney's had a glacier floating in the ocean, which left her own to be the one which had a single delicately and beautifully carved tiger on the front of hers. And in front of those keys to the canvases, standing guard over them waiting, watching Alanis with cold, soulless eyes was…..

_Lindsey?!_

The blonde was drumming her decayed fingers on the table impatiently, glancing at the entrance every so often. She was deformed almost beyond recognition. Her eyes where blood red and her skin was decayed, her whole body rotting away. In some places blood dripped out excessively, dripping onto the carpet like raindrops. In others, bone showed through, jutting out of their natural place. Alanis was disgusted and revolted at what this nice but oblivious girl had become, been forced to become, and the room span, getting blurrier and blurrier with each second. Alanis leaned up against the cold frame, swaying and falling…falling…falling…but subliminally…

_Her eyes were closed. But it didn't matter; her mind saw everything it needed to. Drake appeared out of thin air, surly waving Lindsey away like an irksome fly, a pest. He had no use of the oblivious chick anymore. But he would wait, he was not hungry, yet….. His eyes looked to the empty frame and he grinned. From the first night he met her, he knew she was not one with a heart of steel. He grabbed the elegant tiger key he had carved, just for her, his love, his life, his soul, and smoothly unlocked the frame, with actions quicker than any human. He smirked. Being a vampire was much more rewarding. Increase in speed, intelligence, strength, and power. And it was even worth the endless hunger, the endless lust for the blood his body endlessly craved for. The frame opened silently but slowly, worn with time, and use, and with a bright flash his to-be bride was on the carpet, unconscious. Drake smirked an even bigger sadistic grin. He was pleased with the powerlessness of the girl, how weak and unable to fight she was compared to him. Or so he thought…._

Courtney:

Courtney paused and groped around in the musty darkness, feeling for a candle or anything that could bring light to her eyes. Her hand felt upon something cold, plastic, rather not dusty for a place like this…

_Light switch? Great! That's helpful. Stupid, stupid Dunc-_

"If I we're that stupid, would I have been able to lure you here alone?" A voice said quietly from behind.

All the blood left Courtney's face, all the bravery she had mustered gone through the floor, all the sounds her heart was making intensified and multiplied by ten. Her heart beat so fast it was a hum, sending blood coursing through her veins. The door locked behind her with a small _click _and Courtney ran away from the sound, trying to find a weapon, something, anything.

_DID YOU FORGET WHAT YOUR FRIENDS GAVE TO YOU SO YOU COULD LIVE WHEN THIS TIME CAME?! Her inner voice screeched._

Courtney turned around, her bravery coming back at the thought of her old friends being let down, being unremembered, lost, forgotten…

With a battle cry she spun, her arms outward filled up with an almost overwhelming cold sensation, and the ice flew, in a razor blade sharp circle, making a deafening crash that shook the dust off the rafters, and the whole mansion's skeleton shook with the magnitude of the force. Panting, Courtney waited. One minute, two minutes, two hours, two days, she couldn't tell how long it was silent, untill….

Bridgette:

_BANG!!!!!_

Bridgette yelped, surprised at the sudden intense loud sound. With thumps like rain, something fell in front of her. Using the candle she had found mysteriously lit, she leaned in closer toward where the sound ended. She blinked, mildly surprised.

_Books? I guess im in the library. Hmmm…_

Her mind churned. This was invaluable. There could be something in one of these books about what was going on, how they could escape, how they could, she hoped with ever fiber in her body, save her friends…

Bridgette reached up high to grab a book when her hand smacked something hard. It was the corner of a desk, beautifully crafted and polished, with a single, black journal sitting in the middle of it, pen laid askew over top of it, as if someone had just got up and left it, suddenly interrupted….

Bridgette shuddered, and sat down the arm chair in front of it, setting down the candle. The candles flames danced upon something tall and shiny. She looked over and sighed in relief. An electric lamp stood looming over the desk. She reached up to turned it on when a word on the page caught her eye. Bridgette slowly lowered her hand back down ignoring the lamp, and started to read-

_Geoff's log, _

_Duncan had better find some food already, im starving!! It better not be one of those strugglers like last time. They don't seem to taste as good when they're freaking out. She finally got here yesterday, with Gwen, Courtney, and this other chick from the family night thing. I can't wait until we reunite once again, and ill never have to let her ago. At least after the Enter, she won't leave my side. Ever. If she Exits, then…well…_

The pen marks had dug deep into the page at the beginning of this sentence, as if the writer was quickly getting angry. By the end of it, the author had pressed so hard there was a hole in the pages going to the very back and through it. Bridgette's mind went into a rush, a thousand questions filling up her mind and body-

_Geoff wrote this, why? Whats he talking about? Is he going to kill me, make me his slave? What's Enter and Exit?_

Bridgette took a calming breath and grabbed the book she was going to read, and read the cover-

_Beschermers van de Duisternis_

The words rang a vauge bell in her head. In highschool, her parents had forced her to take Dutch. Trying to remember the title, she turned the dusty fragile pages carefully, and read the headings, translating it in her head-

Becoming- pg. 10

Beginning- pg. 26

Powers- pg.42

Enter-pg.63

Exit-pg.63

"Enter and Exit!" Bridgette whispered to herself excitedly, flipping through the pages until finally-

_Chapter 4- Enter and Exit_

_When Virgo holds hands with Leo, and Pisces is in love with Capricorn, take the fledgling-to-be under the moonlight. Take a blood encrusted dagger, one that has taken the lives and souls away from many, and plunge it into their hearts. When Virgo turns away from Leo, and Capricorn follows suit from Pisces, it shall be done. The victim will have become a mild vampire. They hav Entered. But be wary, they may Exit. Exit is when the elements, ice, water, fire, psychic, and the unknown Fifth, unite in such powerful harmony that they may destroy the vampire, possibly saving their condemned souls, or killing them for eternities beyond._

Bridgette's mouth was wide open in shock. Everything made sense now. The mass killing, the eternal night, the seemingly inhuman strength of Duncan, all of these ghosts and the elements. Quickly, she flicked the light switch on, eager to read more. And screamed at the familiar pink open shirted, tan hat wearing, blond surfer who became a blur of pink, and then red…red…red….

Gwen:

Gwen nosed around the dark room, feeling around for some sort of light. After the loud bang of what seemed to be coming from the Courtney's room, her normally brave swagger dimmed down deeply into fear. Gwen's heart leapt up when she felt the wax of a candle. She grabbed it, and lit it up with her hand, glancing around alertly at her surroundings. It was an extremely dusty bedroom, with an mirrored armoire and a single, master bed sitting in the middle. Subliminally, Gwen's conscience warned her not to go near the peculiar sleeping arrangement. It had no mattress, but it still had pillows, blankets, and a headboard at the top and bottom. But the moldy blanket was raised up vertically in the middle, as if covering something...

Gwen's held her breath and went over to the bed, let the air out, and ripped the covers off of the object. Gwen stared, frozen in horror, at the sight in front of her. A single, black wood coffin, big enough for two full grown men to lay in with comfort, lay in front of her, not as dusty and forgotten as the other objects in the room. Gwen turned around, running for the door, when her eye caught something in the mirror. She stopped, and was hypnotized as a huge, familiar black silhouette emerged slowly from the wooden entombment. Gwen threw the candle at the figure, and the light danced upon his green eyes, black hair…. She bolted to the door, away from Trent, and kicked it down with ease. Quickly, she turned and slammed it shut, and grabbed the lock gear and welded it shut with her breath. A furious roar, followed by a multitude of bangs against the old door filled up the mansion. Gwen ignored them as best as possible, and turned toward Courtney's room, thrusting the door open. Gwen put her hand cautiously into the doorway. It went through, and something cold grabbed it and pulled Gwen into the room. Gwen threw a flame in the middle of the room, where it stayed levitating. Courtney had grabbed her hand, and pulled her in, eyes widened in fear. She appeared to be the only one in the room. Until a dark shadow of a figure not visible plowed into her, and she fell, groaning in pain.

"Courtney you ok?! Can you stand?!" Gwen said urgently, pulling her friend up before Duncan could attack again. Courtney nodded, and said nothing as Gwen dragged her toward the door. Gwen through Courtney out into the hallway as she saw the shadow coming around again. Gwen jumped out, just in time, as she heard the thump of Duncan's body against the wall where Courtney had been standing a split second ago. Courtney had gotten her breath back, and leapt up.

"We gotta go get Bridgette, NOW!" She screeched, running for the blond girl's door. Gwen turned around, welded the door shut again with her breath, and went into the open door that Courtney had opened. Courtney stood, her shadow dancing around the room with the raging fire in the fireplace. Books off of shelves were strewn everywhere, and the room showed signs of a massive struggle. Courtney turned around to Gwen, with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Bridgette is gone too."


End file.
